Lavender's Blue
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Lagi-lagi Lily dan Harry ditinggal berdua di rumah. Ginny mendapat tugas liputan pertandingan Quidditch ke Dublin, padahal Ginny memiliki janji akan memberikan Lily cerita sebelum tidur tentang Battle of Hogwarts. Tapi, untung ada Harry.. sedikit kisah tentang masa kelam itu coba diceritakan Harry serta ditutup dengan lagu nina bobo yang indah. Mengenang 17th Battle of Hogwarts!


Haiii, teman-teman. Anne datang lagi. Cerita ini Anne tulis setelah buat cover lagu **Lavender's Blue** dari soundtracknya Cinderella. Beberapa hari lalu, pagi-pagi banget aku udah kayak Lily di cerita sebelumnya, bangun tidur terus lari ke piano dan main nggak jelas. Anne coba mainin sambil nyanyi Lavender's Blue dengan suara yang masih berat banget. Aku udah upload di soundcloud. Cari aja soundcloud Sifah Nur, yang nemu jangan kaget ya. Suara aku masih nggak kuat. Bangun tidur passss..

Nah, berhubung tanggal 2 Mei adalah peringatan Battle of Hogwarts, Anne coba ubah dengan sedikit menyangkut pautin tentang masalah battle. Jadilah cerita ini.

Yang suka dengan pairing Harry - Lily Luna, segera mendekat.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh pesanan Lily ya, Mom!" kata Lily sambil memeluk ibunya dengan hangat. "Tentu saja, sayang. Mom sudah memasukkan pesananmu diurutan pertama saat Mom sampai di Dublin." Seru Ginny sama girangnya dengan Lily.

Pria di sisi Lily hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. "Hati-hati, ya. Maaf aku tak bisa ikut denganmu," kata Harry sambil memeluk Ginny. Ada kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Tak apa, sayang. Selesaikan dulu misimu. Kalau kau sudah selesai sebelum aku pulang, jemput aku ke sana dengan Lily. Ah.. kau mau minta oleh-oleh apa?"

Harry menarik pinggang Ginny mendekat dan berbisik pelan di telinganya, "aku meminta oleh-oleh tenagamu saja. Aku akan tagih setelah kau pulang nanti saja, sayang. Cukup kita berdua," bisik Harry dengan seringai nakal. Lily yang tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya pada ibunya itu. Lily hanya bisa diam, tak berkomentar.

Ginny mengecup pelan bibir Harry sambil berkata, "aku pulang malam hari, sayang. Kau tak minta malam itu juga, kan?" balas Ginny masih dengan berbisik.

Sang suami hanya bisa menatapnya sendu, mengeluarkan jurus yang selama ini diandalkan Lily jika meminta sesuatu, "aaahh Merlin, semoga aku diberikan kekuatan," erang Ginny sambil menarik kopernya menuju check in counter bandara. Harry menahan tawanya geli sambil menarik tubuh Lily sama-sama melambaikan tangan ke arah Ginny. Pesawat Ginny segera berangkat.

"Yups, kita pulang Lily. Mom-mu sudah tak terlihat lagi, kita pulang, ya!"

" _Let's go!_ "

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Harry dan Lily berdua di rumah. Ginny mendapat tugas liputan di Irlandia untuk kejuaraan Quidditch selama empat hari yang artinya esok Ginny sudah akan pulang. Sebenarnya Ginny ingin mengajak suami dan putrinya, Lily, untuk ikut pergi, tapi apa daya. Tugas Harry sebagai Auror tak bisa ditinggal dan urusan sekolah Lily tidak bisa diganggu. Alhasil, keduanya hanya bisa tinggal di rumah. Mengurus rumah dan hidup di rumah.

"Kau rupanya belum tidur. Tidurlah, Lils! Sudah malam, kau bisa kesiangan besok!" Harry melihat putrinya itu masih saja membaca buku pelajaran di ruang keluarga. Harry melihatnya di arah lantai dua. Baru saja ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil dokumen.

Putri kecil Harry itu menyempatkan melihat wajahnya sekilas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan membacanya. "Sebentar lagi, Dad," jawabnya.

Di sekolah Muggle, Lily sudah di tingkat akhir. Hari-hari ujian sudah di depan mata. Tahun depan dapat dipastikan Lily akan mendapat surat pengantar dari Hogwarts untuk melanjutkan pendidikan sihirnya di sana.

"Kau tak lihat, ya, sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, nak! Ayo tidur, kau bisa lanjutkan belajar besok di jalan saat Dad antar kamu ke sekolah." Pinta Harry merapikan beberapa buku dan alat tulis di meja. Lily kini duduk bersandar di sofa. Tetap membaca bukunya.

Tangan Harry meraih ujung buku yang dipegang Lily dan menariknya menjauh, "kalau baca jangan dekat-dekat. Dad nggak mau anak Dad pakai kacamata. Al baru sembuh masa mau gantian kamu yang coba pakai kacamata?" Harry memasukkan buku-buku Lily ke dalam tasnya.

"Ihh jangan sampai, Dad. Sebelum Al kecelakaan waktu itu saja, Lily sudah sering takut kalau Lily akan pakai kacamata seperti Dad. Menurut bukunya Aunt Hermione yang Lily baca, kebanyakan anak perempuan pakai kacamata karena ayahnya pakai kacamata." Lily sukses menutup bukunya dan memeluk tubuh Harry, "Dad, Lily kangen Mom. Harusnya hari ini giliran Mom yang membacakan cerita. Mom sendiri yang janji."

Lily tampak sedih mengingat ibunya yang tak kunjung pulang. Ibunya itu selalu sibuk jika sudah musim pertandingan Quidditch seperti sekarang. Maklum, Ginny jadi salah satu koresponden unggulan yang dimiliki Daily Prophet.

"Tapi sekarang, kan, ada Dad. Memangnya Mom menjanjikan cerita apa untukmu?"

"Emm.. karena lusa adalah peringatan pertempuran Hogwarts, Mom mau cerita pengalamannya selama perang dulu, Dad. Tapi kan, Mom baru datang besok dan pulangnya malam. Mom pasti kecapekan."

Harry teringat, dua hari lagi adalah peringatan Battle of Hogwarts. Ia juga sudah mendapat undangan peringatannya. Tidak semeriah tahun lalu, acara tahun ini hanya akan ada kegiatan jamuan Hogwarts dan tabur bunga ke makam para pejuang yang gugur di pertempuran saat itu. "Lily, mengapa harus Mom yang bercerita kalau orang yang jadi point penting di pertempuran itu sudah ada di depan kamu?" kata Harry menyombongkan diri.

"Hah?" Lily menepuk jidatnya, baru sadar, "iya, ya.. aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya waktu itu Dad kejar-kejar dengan raja kegelapan, hiii...," katanya dengan ekspresi merinding ketakutan.

Tangan Harry meraih tas sekolah Lily dan mengaitkannya di lengan, "baiklah, akan ada cerita seru malam ini, Ms. Potter," seru Harry sudah menggendong tubuh Lily. Dihirupnya aroma wangi khas anak-anak dari punggung putrinya itu.

* * *

Di kamar, Lily sudah berganti pakaian. Ia mengenakan piama bunga-bunga berwarna kuning cerah. "Ayo, Dad. Mulai!" pinta Lily menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Harry kini siap dengan ceritanya pada sang anak. Harry menyamai posisinya kini dengan Lily.

Satu hal yang ditakuti Harry. Ia menemani Lily tidur, tapi sering kali... ia sendiri yang tertidur.

"Emm cerita apa ya? Terlalu panjang jika harus Dad ceritakan semuanya, sayang. Coba Lily pancing duluan, tanyakan pada Dad tentang apapun?" tantang Harry.

Lily lantas berpikir, tangannya memeluk boneka kelinci lucu bertelinga panjang yang sudah ia miliki sejak berusia 1 bulan. Harry yang membelikannya. Bahkan di saat Lily hampir berusia 11 tahun, Lily masih menyukai boneka itu.

Kadang Harry sempat berpikir kalau potranus Lily bisa saja kelinci karena kesukaannya terhadap boneka itu.

"Emm.. Dad kan, berhadapan langsung tuh sama Voldemort. Lily penasaran, sedekat apa saat itu Dad dan dia?" ada nada ketakutan saat Lily menyebut ayahnya dan nama tokoh yang dikenal paling jahat seantero dunia sihir.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Harry langsung menghadap Lily. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dagu si bungsu dan mengangkat wajah manisnya. Harry mendekatkan wajahnya, amat sangat dekat dengan Lily. Ujung hidung mancung Harry bahkan sampai menyentuh ujung hidung Lily.

Putrinya itu lantas terkikik.

"Kok tertawa?" tanya Harry terkejut.

"Romantis sekali, Dad," gurau Lily masih tertawa. "Seperti tiap kali Dad mau mencium Mom," Harry jadi ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Lily dengan posisi sangat dekat. Harry kembali teringat dengan sang istri, tiba-tiba rasa rindu itu menyerangnya kembali.

"Seandainya dulu Dad bisa bilang seperti kamu sekarang, nak,"

Lily terdiam saat Harry mulai menjauhkan wajahnya, "memangnya tidak seperti ini Voldemord saat itu menghadapi Dad?" Lily menarik napas dalam, "coba lakukan seperti yang dilakukan dulu!" pinya Lily memelas.

"Tidak akan, Lily! Dad tak mau membuat tubuhmu terangkat ke atas dengan cara menarik dagumu dan meremasnya sampai rahangmu hampir patah," tutur Harry berubah serius.

Lily melotot tak percaya. Ia membayangkan betapa sakitnya itu. "Dan Dad mengajaknya terjun dari menara astronomi Hogwarts. Dari lantai dua rumah kita saja, Dad nggak mau mengajak kamu turun tanpa tangga, sayang," tutur Harry kembali lembut, takut Lily semakin ketakutan.

"Lily nggak bisa bayangin, bagaimana susahnya dulu. Apalagi Dad, Mom, dan yang lainnya saat itu masih sangat muda. Bahkan usia Dad saat itu lebih muda daripada usia Teddy sekarang."

"Dad dan yang lainnya mampu karena keadaan, sayang. Mungkin kalau saja Lily hidup di masa itu, Lily juga pasti bisa. Kami semua dilatih alam untuk mampu bertahan, menyelamatkan diri sendiri, Hogwarts, dan.. diri Dad,"

Malam semakin larut, mata Lily mulai merasa berat, "mereka semua berkorban untuk Dad. Dan Dad tak akan pernah melupakan jasa-jasa mereka. Terutama mereka yang gugur. Itu kata-kata Dad yang Lily sempat baca di Daily Prophet." Salah satu tangan Lily memegangan erat tangan Harry sementara ia tetap memeluk bonekanya.

"Terus, bagaimana dulu Mom berjuang, Dad? Kalian saling mencintai, bagaimana perasaan kalian saat pasangan kalian terluka?"

Harry mengelus rambut merah Lily lembut. Merah khas keluarga Ginny. "Wah, kalau itu kau harus tanyakan sendiri pada Mom. Yang Dad tahu, saat itu Dad selalu ketakutan memikirkan keselamatan nyawa Mom-mu. Mom adalah orang pertama yang maju melindungi Dad saat beberapa siswa Hogwarts ingin menangkap Dad. Dan.. saat Dad berpura-pura tewas, Dad mendengar tangis dan teriakan Mom saat ia mengira.. Dad sudah mati. Dad sangat mencintai Mom-mu, sayang!"

Di balik kacamata bulatnya, Harry sudah berkaca-kaca. Istrinya itu memang luar biasa. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan menikah dan hidup bersama membangun sebuah keluarga dengan adik Ron, sahabatnya sendiri, yang mengatakan kalimat 'good luck' pertama kali untuknya.

Kini Ginny sudah menjadi istrinya, teman hidupnya, ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Sudah-sudah, Dad jadi inget Mom lagi. Oh ya, Mom tadi mengirim kabar kalau besok siang Mom sudah selesai liputan. Kira-kira Mom sampai London malam. Kita diminta menjemput Mom ke bandara." Kata Harry membuat Lily bersorak girang. "Eh ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam, sayang. Ayo tidur," gertak Harry sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur Lily.

Setelah selesai tertawa, Lily membaringkan tubuhnya dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada. Badan Lily sedikit miring karena tangannya memeluk tubuh Harry yang setengah berbaring di sampingnya. "Tidurlah, nak. Besok kau kesiangan loh.. tidur ya.. _Lavender's blue dilly dilly lavender's green.. When I am king dilly dilly you shall be queen_ ,"

Harry menggumakan lagu nina bobo yang pernah ia nyanyikan saat Lily bayi dulu. Lagu itu jadi andalan Harry saat bayi Lily rewel dan tak mau tenang. Tiap kali Harry menyanyikan lagu itu dengan mengelus-elus pelan rambut Lily, putrinya itu akan cepat tertidur.

"Good night, Daddy. Aku suka sekali dengan lagu itu," kata Lily pelan di sela-sela Harry bernyanyi. Matanya tetap tertutup dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah manisnya. Harry mencium kening putrinya dengan masih terus bernyanyi.

* * *

Pukul sembilan malam, pesawat Ginny mendarat. Lily yang sudah mengantuk kembali cerah saat melihat ibunya datang dan memeluknya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Lily asik dengan oleh-oleh pesanannya di bangku belakang. Ia sangat senang mendapat boneka gadis cilik berambut keriting yang memakai pakaian khas Irlandia.

Kantuk Lily rupanya datang lagi. Ginny duduk di samping Harry. Suaminya itu tak bisa melihat Lily karena berkonsentrasi menyetir. "Lily tertidur, padahal aku janji akan memberinya cerita sebelum tidur hari ini," bisiknya lirih.

"Kemarin sudah aku cicil. Aku yang bercerita duluan karena tahu kau hari ini sampai rumah malam hari." Sahut Harry.

"Kasihan juga Lily, aku sering melewatkan kesempatanku berdua dengan Lily karena pekerjaan ini. Seperti hari ini salah satunya,"

Mobil Harry sampai dilampu lalu lintas. Ia menghentikan laju mobil hitam itu menunggu sampai warna lampu berubah, "Lily tertidur, bukankah itu bagus. Aku bisa menagih oleh-olehku secepatnya," goda Harry kini melihat ke arah Ginny.

Istrinya itu tetaplah cantik meski usianya sudah kepala tiga.

"Hah?" Ginny syok, Harry makin memajukan kepalanya. Sejenak Ginny melihat ke arah Lily yang tertidur pulas, "sayang, kau tak akan menagihnya sekarang, kan? Di sini?" tanya Ginny panik. Wajah Harry makin mendekat.

"Kalau kau mau.., _I love you, my wife_ ," Harry mengelus pipi Ginny yang sudah menghangat dan melumat bibirnya. " _I love you too, my husband_ ," balas Ginny.

Tak terasa mereka berciuman hampir satu menit dan berakhir saat suara, "lampunya sudah hijau," kata Lily masih dengan mata tertutup, ia baru saja memergoki kedua orang tuanya bermesraan. Lily kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Harry dan Ginny lantas menyudahi kegiatan mereka dengan terburu-buru. Wajah keduanya memerah dan senyuman tercetak jelas di sana.[]

 **\- End -**

* * *

Selesai..!

Maaf hanya singkat. Kebiasaan buat bersambung. Aku tunggu review kalian, teman-teman. Yang pakai akun bisa aku balas lewat PM, yang enggak ya udah ya, aku baca aja. Selamat hari pendidikan nasional dan _happy victory day_ , Potterheads!

 **17th Battle of Hogwarts**

 **Raise you wands!**

Thanks,

 **Anne** ^_^ xoxo


End file.
